


of ice packs and persuasion

by writtenentanglements



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, but also daisy's religion, in which black friday shopping is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenentanglements/pseuds/writtenentanglements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Black Friday is more of a holiday to Daisy than Thanksgiving is. Lincoln was not adequately prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of ice packs and persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> this is late but honestly when is anything i do ever not. i was inspired by my manager, who told me recently he got punched while black friday shopping a few years ago. honestly, i’m just the biggest trash for domestic!aus so fight me. just a short little drabble, about a thousand words, because i haven’t written fanfiction in forever.

“I can’t believe you got punched over a laptop,” Daisy says, holding an ice pack to her boyfriend’s face. Lincoln vocalizes his displeasure with a soft, indignant whine, leaning his swollen cheek into the coldness. When she had sent him out on his own to face Black Friday shopping, she had assumed he could handle himself against whatever insanity he faced. Apparently not.

“A laptop _you wanted,_  might I remind you,” he gives her a pointed look. Daisy bats her eyes innocently. “ _Divide and conquer,_ ” Lincoln mutters and she shakes her head, hiding the smile that threatens to overtake her. The last thing she needs is Lincoln to see her laughing at his misfortune. Then she’ll never convince him to go with her again.

She had been intending for them to face the unofficial holiday together, she really had. But Daisy had found out about a  _really good_ sale going on for the Xbox One, and well, she couldn’t resist. So she informed Lincoln that they would split up, tackle two different stores with two different lists of  _must haves_ , and reconvene later.

(Daisy got the Xbox. She didn’t regret it.)

“Yes, yes I did, and you are _by far_ the best boyfriend ever for still managing to get it, even after taking a right hook to the face.” She kisses his uninjured cheek in appreciation, and feels the corners of Lincoln’s lips upturn into a smile, no matter how much he might be fighting it.

The situation is made worse (or, funnier, depending on the view you took of it) when taken into consideration of the fact that Daisy doesn’t actually  _need_  a new laptop. The one she has currently still works just fine. But Black Friday is nearly like religion for Daisy. She takes pride in going toe to toe with America’s most insane shoppers and coming out with the best deals of the night. She scopes them out weeks in advance and plots her plan of attack like it’s an actual battle strategy. The excitement and energy in the air is a fun chaos that she loves to be a part of. And, of course, when she found a 17 inch, 16GB of memory laptop on sale for under a grand? Daisy wanted it  _bad_.

At first, Lincoln just thought it was cute. He indulged her slightly obsessive behavior, even helping her map out which stores had the best deals to target. She knows right about now he’s regretting that, and the fact that he ever agreed to it in the first place. The poor, poor sucker. Daisy’s friends have long since learned to take no part in her outrageous shopping trip – the last time Fitz had gone with her, he ended up similarly injured. Daisy herself has taken a few scrapes over the years, but she’s not afraid to dish it out as well, unlike the gentlemen in her life.

Of course, Lincoln had heard none of these warnings. Mack had said that he  _‘needed to learn the hard way, or he would never truly know’_ , and the others held similar sentiments. Daisy thought they were being overly-dramatic, but their silence suited her goal of luring her unsuspecting new boyfriend into the holiday shopping, so she hardly complained.

“Next year won’t be so bad. We’ll brave the storm together,” she promises while sliding closer to him on the couch, nearly to the point of sitting in his lap. It takes a second for her own words to catch up with her, and for a moment, they stun her. She likes Lincoln, _a lot,_  that’s not any big secret. But they’ve only been together for a month or so, and yet, she’s already thinking about next year. Does she really expect him to stick around that long? For their relationship to last? They’re questions she doesn’t know the answer to; questions it’s impossibly  _too early_  to know the answer to.

(She thinks she might like for him to, though. She can’t remember the last time any boyfriend has made her this happy just to be around them.)

“Next year?” Lincoln’s eyebrow quirks, and she knows he caught her slip too. And for a moment, she studies his face for a reaction, negative or positive. It takes a few beats, but slowly, he begins to smile, and Daisy mirrors it.

“Yeah, maybe,” Daisy says playfully, nudging his leg with her knee, “take this one day at a time, see how it goes. And next year….  _maybe_.” _If we’re still here together_  is the silent implication. Lincoln laughs and shakes his head, causing the ice pack to slide everywhere over his face but his swollen cheek, and Daisy scolds him with a  _tsk_. She feels him wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and effectively eliminating any remaining distance between the two of them as she climbs onto his lap.

“I like the sound of maybe,” he says softly, pressing his forehead against hers, and Daisy gives up on the ice pack, setting it down on the arm of the couch. She wraps her arms around his neck instead, and happily leans into his embrace.

“Yeah, well, that just means you’ll be stuck going through this again with me. Because backing out would be a deal breaker, and we haven’t really even  _begun_  Christmas shopping yet. That’s always fun.” Daisy teases, fingers playing with the hem of his henley. She’s joking,  _mostly_.

Lincoln laughs as he shakes his head, an action that ends up bumping their noses. “Is that a dating requirement?  _‘Must be willing to risking life and limb in hordes of dangerous shopper masses’_? Because I don’t know if I have that in me. We might just need to go our separate ways now to save from the heartache later when I refuse to step foot in another  _Best Buy_ ,” he replies dramatically, and Daisy retracts one of her hands to slap his chest lightly, eliciting another snicker from Lincoln.

“I’ll make it worth your suffering, I promise,” she says as her fingers tap lighting across his chest, sliding under the hem of his shirt smoothly and along his collarbone. His breath hitches slightly, and she knows he understands her implications. Daisy closes the space between them with a short, teasing kiss, and Lincoln chases her lips when she pulls away.

“You’re pretty good at being persuasive,” he mutters, and she’s already tugging at the bottom of his shirt. 


End file.
